


Message Written on Skin

by Bugaboo253



Category: Newsies - All Media Types
Genre: just like... its rlly cute man, spelmer is good and wonderful, this is just pure fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-08
Updated: 2018-01-08
Packaged: 2019-03-02 08:05:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 810
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13313979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bugaboo253/pseuds/Bugaboo253
Summary: Spot and Elmer have never said "I love you." Not yet, at least.Based on a prompt someone sent me on tumblr!





	Message Written on Skin

Spot and Elmer had been dating for a while. It would be their one year anniversary in the coming month. They'd never said, “I love you,” though. Elmer wanted to. He loved Spot. A lot. He was afraid to, though. He was afraid to be the first to say it. That was always a big deal. He didn't think saying it would mess anything up, of course it wouldn't, but what if Spot wasn't ready to say it back? Elmer would understand, of course, but he'd be upset. He's wanted to tell Spot for months, but everytime he thought about it, he froze in fear. Anytime he came close to saying it, he stopped himself at the last minute. There were a few times where it almost slipped, but Elmer caught it in time. He'd say it. He was going to say it. He needed to. Spot should know how much Elmer cared about him. There was one night while they were laying in bed, and Elmer was going to say it, but then Spot fell asleep with his back to him. He started tracing his finger over his back casually, but soon it turned into letters and words being traced into his back.

Spot, who was not asleep, relaxed as Elmer touched his back. When it turned to a certain pattern that repeated endlessly, Spot tried paying more attention to it. He soon figured that it had to be letters, and he wondered if Elmer was writing anything with his finger on his back. He focused on it closer to try to figure out what it was.

Okay, the first letter was either I or L.

It has to be an I, because there's a space immediately after,

The second letter is an L, though. Maybe.

The third felt like an O possibly…

The next was a V or a U. If Spot's suspicions were to be correct, it was a V.

And then an E. Spot was pretty certain as to what it was, now.

Yep, the next was a Y.

Then an O again.

And this one is a U.

Elmer was writing “I love you,” over and over into his back with his finger. It was actually kind of adorable, Spot thought. Did Elmer think Spot was sleeping? It was possible. Was he only doing it because he thought he was sleeping? Or that he wouldn't be able to figure it out? Why hadn't he just told him out loud? Spot loved Elmer, one-hundred percent. He hadn't said it yet, but he tried showing it through his actions as much as possible. Cooking dinner for them, though that was sort of his responsibility anyway, Elmer wasn't allowed in the kitchen for more than a bowl of cereal or something that could be microwaved. He was not allowed anywhere near the stove. Spot would also bring home little gifts for Elmer if he found anything that made him think of him while he was out. He once just bought a simple sheet of stickers, because they were cat stickers. Elmer had had a bad day that day, apparently, because he started crying at the small gesture. Spot hoped Elmer knew he loved him, but maybe he didn't. He hadn't said it out loud, so maybe he wasn't sure.

Spot was stirred from his thoughts when Elmer's finger stopped moving over his back and he felt him shift around in bed. He heard the lamp turn off, and he felt Elmer turn over on his side so his back was facing Spot. Spot turned over himself and wrapped his arms around Elmer's waist. He kissed the back of his shoulder lightly. “I love you, too,” he whispered into his ear softly.

Elmer’s eyes opened and he looked over his shoulder at Spot before turning himself in his arms to face him. “You were awake? More importantly, you could tell that's what I was writing? Most importantly, you do?”

Spot chuckled at him and smiled at him warmly. “Yes, I was awake. Yes, I could tell what you were writing, though it took a lot of focusing. You doing it over and over helped. And yes, I do. A lot. I never said it, but I do. Have for a while.”

Elmer beamed at him and pulled him into a soft kiss. “I love you. I love you, I love you, I love you. I love you, and I love that I can say that now, completely freely.”

Spot kissed his nose. “You're adorable, and I love you so much.”

Elmer scrunched up his nose with a giggle. “And I love you so much. Goodnight, Spot.”

“Goodnight, El.”

Elmer turned over again so his back was to Spot's chest, and Spot pulled him into him even closer than before. They fell asleep quickly, both with smiles on their faces.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked it! This one is a little short but I like how it came out! If you want to send me any prompts on tumblr you can find me @bentylershook!!


End file.
